


Family

by SamuelJames



Series: The Cory Chronicles [3]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Possibly Bi Cory, Possibly Gay Cory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Cory's dad finds out that he kissed Naveed.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Family_   
>  _Pairing/Characters: Naveed Haider/Cory Wilson & Jordan Wilson (Naveed isn't actually in the fic though)._   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Cory's dad finds out that he kissed Naveed._   
>  _Notes: Part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from[this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

The words play on a loop; no son of mine is a faggot, you better not be queer taking it up the arse from some bloke. He'd thought his dad might hit him and he'd seen him make a fist but then he'd kept his arm at his side like touching Cory would taint him somehow. His phone's gone though, crushed under the heel of his dad's boot and he can't message Naveed to say he's okay well not okay but in one piece. He hears Jordan at the door, pulling his key out of the lock and then coming straight upstairs.

"Did he 'urt you?"

Cory shakes his head, he knew Jordan wouldn't be far behind them after his dad had come to the school and demanded Cory leave with him. He sits up, making space for his brother to sit beside him.

"What did he say? Chloe came and found me, said he looked dead angry."

"Told me I'm not gay, no son of his and all that. Want him to lay off you and all, snog a bloke and make sure he finds out. He shouted a lot but he didn't touch me. I think I like girls still too but I don't think that would have helped. Phones are everywhere and I don't know who took the picture or how dad ended up finding out. I shouldn't have kissed Nav at school or maybe at all because I never meant to. Do you care if I'm gay?"

"Yeah, right. You're my brother and anyone who takes the piss can deal with me too."

"I might be like bi or gay or whatever but Nav's in that picture too and we'll both get hassle now. His lot wouldn't hit him but they want him to hide and pretend he's straight."

"Why _did_ you kiss 'im?"

He shrugs, remembering the moment. "We were laughing backstage messing with the props during rehearsal. He just stopped and moved closer to me and I almost stepped back but I didn't want to. One of us moved and then we were kissing and it was... I've never wanted to kiss a bloke till him."

Jordan bumps against his arm, "you've got it bad, bro, your voice went all dreamy when you talked about 'im."

"Shut up, I never. I wanna kiss him again though but it can't happen."

"Because of dad? No way, he's fucked us both up and he doesn't get to keep doing it."

"I can't stop him, Jordan, I wish I could. I'm the big brother but I just froze."

Jordan's quiet for a moment before speaking quietly. "I'll talk to the people at school about dad."

"They might split us up. Hayley's mum came back for her and Missy but ours won't."

"I don't want to live with some random do-gooder family but I want you to be okay."

"And you."

"Yeah," his little brother says like it's an afterthought. Jordan's got this fighting streak in him every time he sees something he thinks is unfair but he's got the preservation skills of a puppy and no impulse control. He doesn't want to put this decision on Jordan and ask it of him but it might only take a couple of beers for his dad to decide he needs to reinforce his lecture with his fists if he can stand to touch him that is.

"You really okay with telling?"

"Course. Whatever it takes."


End file.
